Switch with me?
by bearbear13
Summary: Shadow switches bodies with Sonic and helps him with Lexi, but how will it turn out? R&R! Lexi belong to LexiChick08


**Shaina: Hey where is Lexi?**

**Lexi: What are you yelling about? I'm right here! :D**

**Shaina: Oh okay! :D Here is another story for you and Shadow!**

**Lexi: YEEK! XD WRITE IT NOW! XD**

**Shaina: All right all right! Shadow and Sonic belongs to SEGA and Lexi belongs to LexiChick08**

**Taco Bell belongs to the founder of Taco Bell and the song Lexi sings is: Someone like you by Adele**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Shadow sat on the couch, his eyes closed, about to go to sleep before-

"Shadow! Hey buddy!"

Shadow groaned, then tossed over to the other side of the couch. Sonic walked up to Shadow and said, "Hey Shads!"

Shadow's eyes squeezed tight and he flinched at the loudness of his voice.

Sonic continued to talk until Shadow woke up, "Hey Shadow! Hey Shadow! Hey Shadow! Hey Shadow! Hey Shadow!"

Shadow's eyes went wide open, he sat up and yelled, "What in the hell do you want!?"

"Um... I need to ask a favor." Sonic said.

Shadow laid back down while saying, "Not interested."

"Wait, If you do me this favor, I won't bother you for a week! Promise!" Sonic declared.

Shadow leaned up and said, "Go on.."

"Ok, so me and Lexi have a date in a few minutes, I need you to go as me and break up with her for me."

Shadow leaned all the way up and thought, _'Does he mean Lilac?'_

"You mean Lilac? Lexi Lilac?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, that's the one." Sonic pointed.

Shadow looked at the floor, _'If Lilac breaks up with faker, then I'll have her all to myself!'_

Shadow held his head up and nodded, "I'll do it."

Sonic smiled and pulled out a ring, he handed it to Shadow and said, "Put this ring around your wrist and you'll look like me."

Shadow grabbed the ring and placed it around his wrist and he began to change from his wrist thru out his whole body. Soon, his body was full transformed into Sonic, but his voice was still the same.

Sonic smiled as he looked at Shadow and said, "Looking good Shads!"

Shadow scoffed and rolled his eyes and asked, "Whatever, where is Lilac?"

"Taco Bell."

"I should have known." Shadow face palmed.

Sonic sweat dropped as he scratched the back of his head.

**xX 5 minutes later Xx**

Shadow walked into Taco Bell, playing as Sonic, and saw Lexi sitting at a table, drinking a soda and looking depressed. Lexi was wearing a white dress with a blue vest around her. Shadow walked over to Lexi and sat down, he said,

"Hey Lexi."

Lexi looked up with a brow arched saying, "What's wrong with your voice? You sound just like Shadow."

Shadow thought for a solution and said, "I just got over a really bad cold."

Lexi tilted her head with a worried look and said, "Oh well, I hope you are feeling better." Lexi stood up and sat next to Shadow and cuddled on his arm.

"I'm feeling a lot better... I mean, Lexi, we need to talk."

Lexi looked up and said, "What's wrong Sonic?"

Shadow looked down at Lexi and said, "I think... We should... Break up."

Shadow stared into her eyes and he could tell she was about to cry. She stood up and said, "Well then... I'm Ok with that. I guess I'll see you later."

Lexi walked out of Taco Bell, Shadow felt nothing but pure awfulness. He followed Lexi outside, He found her standing next to a trash can. He slowly walked up to her then stopped as he heard her singing,

_"Never mind, I'll find, someone like you-ooooo. I wish nothing but the best for you-ooooo, don't forget me! I think, I remember you say, sometime its last with love but sometimes it hurt instead, yeah."_

Lexi pulled out a cigarette and was about to light it before Shadow walked up and pushed the cigarette away while saying, "Don't mess up your beautiful voice."

Lexi looked back and said, "Why are you still here?"

Shadow sighed and pulled the ring from around his wrist off and he began to turn back into his dark self. Lexi stared as he turn back to his natural colors,

"Shadow?"

"Yes, It's me." Shadow looked down at Lexi, "Sonic asked me to do him a favor by breaking up with you for him so he would leave me alone for a week."

Lexi stared at Shadow and tears fell down her cheeks while she said, "Shadow, I can't believe you would dress up like Sonic, come here and break my heart all because so he would leave you alone for a week!? Shadow the Hedgehog! I thought we were best friends!"

Lexi ran off and Shadow followed her and said, "Lexi wait! It's not like that!"

Shadow finally caught up with her and pinned her against a tree, they caught their breaths and Shadow said, "It's not like that."

"Then how is it?" Lexi questioned while looking away from him.

Shadow said, "I thought that if Sonic broke up with you then, I would have you all to myself."

Lexi face flustered red as she looked at Shadow, "Really?"

"Yeah, the truth is... I really like you Lexi. I like, like you." Shadow explained as he looked away and his face was flustered as well.

Lexi cupped his face and pulled him closer and kissed him. His eyes were wide but he closed his eyes and kissed back, he enjoyed this.. feeling.. so warm and nice. He wrapped his arms around Lexi's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they stood there kissing until their lungs needed air.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily and smiling at each other. They walked back home, hand in hand.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Shaina: Well. That was nice!**

**Lexi: Yeah, it makes me feel extra special! ^w^**

**Shaina: Alright, R&R XD**


End file.
